


second only to

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt:  One character adjusting the other's jewellery/neck tie/ etc, the perfect trope for Rinchy goodness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	second only to

Had Harold known it would be so simple to make John not only button his shirt but wear a tie over it, he’d’ve done it ages ago.

“Hold still,” he murmurs. It’s merely out of habit: John is absolutely motionless under his hands, breathing little shallow breaths as he does up John’s buttons and straightens John’s collar.

Or, rather, the collar of John’s shirt. John’s own collar rests snug against his skin, hidden by the shirt.

Harold loops a tie around John’s shirt collar, nimbly tying a half-windsor. The tie is silk, black patterned with blue-and-indigo diamonds. It brings out John’s eyes beautifully. “There we go,” he says, giving the tie one last adjustment. “Is that acceptable?”

John’s lingering stillness would worry Harold if it weren’t for the look in John’s eyes, which is pure adoration. “Very,” John breathes.

On a whim, Harold takes John’s hand and presses a kiss to it. “Take care,” he says, pressing intent into the words. “Be safe.”

The corner of John’s mouth quirks. “As safe as I can.”

Harold gives him a half-hearted glare. “You know what I mean.”

John keeps smiling at Harold for another twenty seconds before straightening, his eyes regaining their accustomed alert look, and he leaves.

Harold watches him go. Of course it’s good that John is watchful. The work they do comes first, of course, and John’s safety second only to that.

Is it so wrong, though, to occasionally wish that Harold could put that first?


End file.
